


Bend and Snap

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Charles You Slut, Charles is a Tease, Cherik - Freeform, Cock Rings, Erik Being Cocky, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Teasing, Top Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Charles gets inspiration from a movie to tease his boss who wants to have his way with him.





	Bend and Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the scene from Legally Blonde! I hope you enjoy!

It was the day of his internship at Mutant Media where Charles met Erik Lehnsherr.

He was called into his office, just moments after another applicant came out of his office, her face wet with tears. “I pity you,” the girl says in a teary voice to the receptionist before she continues her walk out of the office, the sound of her heels clanking against the tiles.

“He’ll see you now,” Charles’ attention turns to the slim blonde woman seated at the desk just outside of Lehnsherr’s office. Charles stands and walks towards the office door. “Good luck,” the receptionist clips as he opens the door.

A silhouette of a man in a black suit greets him as he steps inside. “Close the door behind you and take a seat,” a firm voice snaps, hints of a German accent in it. Charles does as he is told, closing the door before taking a seat in the only chair in the room, the one across from his desk. “Tell me, why are you here?”

“As a fellow mutant, I am very interested in providing information to those who aren’t,” Lehnsherr turns around then, his eyes staring intensely into Charles. Charles gulps down his nervousness, trying to focus on the paperweights on the desk. There were two of them, they were the perfect spheres of steel.

An image comes into Charles’ head of him bent over this desk, pants down, ass out, moaning as those two balls make their way inside of him. He looks then to see it weren’t his thoughts at all, but Lehnsherr’s, whose eyes were fixed on Charles.

“You’re a mutant?” Lehnsherr takes a seat in the desk chair across from Charles, bringing the two paperweights into the air, twirling them amongst his fingers. “What exactly is your power?”

“Telepathy,” he replies as his eyes watch the way the balls move around Lehnsherr’s fingers with precision. “I see yours is magnetism,” he remarks, making Lehnsherr smile.

His smile was menacing enough to make someone cry, perhaps that was the reason why the girl earlier was crying. “You’re very perceptive, we could use someone like you around here. Half of the people around here are nitwits,” he leans back in his chair, his eyes still examining Charles. “We’ll be spending a lot of time together. I hope that is alright?” Charles gives a solemn nod, making Lehnsherr’s smile grown into a devilish grin.

Charles feels another image being projected towards him, this one being where he was working late. Lehnsherr has him on his knees, his cock in his mouth. Charles feels his cheeks burn up, unsure if the man knows he’s projecting.

“You’re hired,” Lehnsherr snaps his attention back to him. “What did you say your name was?”

“Charles,” he replies rather timidly before clearing his throat. “Charles Xavier,” he says more firmly.

“Well Charles,” Lehnsherr drops the balls back onto the desk, sitting up straighter. “Welcome to the team. Your first task is to do a coffee run. I want a large espresso. I expect it in twenty minutes.” Charles takes that as his cue to leave, getting up and heading towards the door. “And Charles?” He turns back around. “Get something for yourself too, you have a long day of work ahead of you.”

“Right, thank you Mr. Lehnsherr,” he makes his way out of his office, starting to take coffee orders from everyone. He jots down what everyone wants in his head before exiting the office building and nearly running over to the coffee shop a couple blocks away.

He orders everyone’s coffee, then orders himself a tea before quickly running back to the office, with just five minutes to spare. He knocks on Lehnsherr’s door before entering, putting his coffee down right in the center of his desk. Lehnsherr’s eyes go to the coffee, then up to Charles, looking at him rather impressed. “Only fifteen minutes, very impressive, Charles. Now,” he opens his desk drawer and hands him a large stack of papers. “These need to be alphabetized by last name. I have a meeting to go to, I expect those to be finished by the time I’m gone.”

Lehnsherr exits the office then, taking his coffee with him before he leaves Charles alone in his office. Charles gets to work immediately, seeing that these papers were all articles that were published by Mutant Media in the recent years.

He finishes the task in about an hour, Lehnsherr returning soon after, seeming in a dismal mood. “I finished sorting these,” he hands him the stack of papers which Lehnsherr takes.

“Thank you, Charles,” he puts the stack back in the drawer, closing it and leaning back in his chair, starting to think. “Apparently our strategies in displaying ourselves to our viewers is getting old. Corporate wants something new than just the generic magazine.”

“We could do something more high tech, like creating a website or an app,” Charles suggests, catching Lehnsherr’s attention. “Or we could even create a whole tablet dedicated to only displaying Mutant Media, having it update with new stories every other day.”

“I like the way you think, Xavier,” he grins, making Charles give a little smile. “I will bring it up at Friday’s meeting. You’re done for the day, I’ll see you tomorrow. Good work today, Charles.”

Charles gives a grateful smile as he stands. “Thank you. See you tomorrow,” he gathers the little amount of items he came with, just his jacket and his satchel, before walking out of Lehnsherr’s office, smiling to himself.

Once he exits the building, he immediately calls Raven, offering to treat her to lunch. He meets her at a diner not too far away, being seated at a booth all the way in the back. “So...how'd it go?” Raven asks a little cautiously but mainly enthusiastically.

“It went fairly well,” he responds as he starts to study his menu. “I believe my boss wants to fuck me.” Raven’s yellow eyes go wide with shock.

“Are you serious?” Charles gives a nod and Raven starts laughing. “No wonder you got the job!”

Charles rolls his eyes, hiding behind his menu. “I’d like to think that wasn’t the _only_ reason he hired me,” he begins to skim the menu as he starts to think Raven is right.

“Well?

“Well what?” Charles moves the menu to see she was grinning at him. “What?”

“Is he cute?”

Charles scoffs with disgust. “Raven!”

“What?!” She exclaims defensively. “It’s just a question, Charles!”

Charles shakes his head at her, ordering a Reuben when the waitress comes by, Raven ordering a bowl of chili for herself. “I mean, yeah, he’s cute,” he mumbles when the waitress walks away.

 _Cute_ was not a word Charles would use to describe Erik Lehnsherr. _Cute_ was an understatement. Erik is the epitome of sexy. He was tall, muscular from the looks of it, and had a face Charles would do anything for, even some of the fantasies Erik’s had in mind.

“You’re attracted to him, aren’t you?” Raven beams a bit too happily.

“What?” Charles gives her a weird look and shakes his head. “No, he’s my boss, Raven. That would be highly inappropriate if we started having relations.”

“I’ve never said anything about starting to see him, Charles,” she smiles sheepishly at him. “All I asked was a simple question,” Charles rolls his eyes at her. “Alright, alright. It doesn’t hurt to flirt a little, that’s all.”Charles once again shakes his head at her, dropping the topic for the rest of lunch.

After lunch, he hugs her goodbye before they part ways. “Keep me up to date on that boss of yours!” Raven yells as Charles already starts to walk away, shaking his head at her.

He knew she was right, Raven knowing she was right as well. So what if Erik was attracted to him? Charles wouldn’t let it interfere with his job, it’s not like he would act on it anyway. He thinks about what Raven said earlier about flirting. He’d give it a shot, what’s the least it could do?

Well, the next day at work, Charles arrives with everyone’s coffee before being asked to do so, Lehnsherr being very impressed with him. “Starting to do things without being asked, how brave it is of you to take initiative,” he smirks as he sips from the large cup Charles gave him.

“Yes well, bravery can get you far in life,” he sits down in the chair across from him as he sips from his own cup of tea.

“You’ll need it for tomorrow’s meeting, which we should start preparing for,” Charles nods in agreement, going in his satchel to dig out a pen and some paper. “We should start off with a prototype to present to everyone, as well as a PowerPoint to follow.”

Charles quickly jots all of that down. “I have a friend who specializes in manufacturing technical devices, I could call him up if you’d like?” Lehnsherr gives a nod of approval and Charles steps out to call Hank. “Hi Hank, I need your help with work.”

“So you got the internship?” Hank asks intrigued on the other end.

“Yes,” Charles smiles against the phone. “Yes I did.”

“Charles, that’s wonderful! Congratulations!”

“Thank you, Hank. I was wondering if you could drop by within the hour, my company wants a prototype of a tablet by Friday morning. Do you think you can do it?” Charles starts to chew on his bottom lip as he waits for an answer.

“Yeah, I can do it,” Hank replies after a minute. “I’ll be by shortly.” Charles thanks him again before returning to Lehnsherr’s office.

“Well?”

“He’ll be here shortly,” Charles gives a small smile as he returns to his seat, pulling out his laptop. “I’ll get started on making the presentation.” Lehnsherr nods in agreement, his eyes roaming over Charles once more. He can feel his eyes on him too, making him suck in a breath. “You look good today, sir,” which was the truth. Erik was wearing a gray suit today with a green tie, the whole outfit bringing out his eyes more.

Charles peeks around his laptop to see him smiling at him, one that is quite kind to say the least. “Why thank you, Charles. You do as well.” Charles lets out a small laugh at that. All he was wearing was a light blue button down with navy slacks, he just threw it on this morning.

“Thank you,” he resumes to creating the PowerPoint. Charles tries to focus on the presentation, writing in everything Lehnsherr wants on it, but he couldn’t quite focus with his eyes still on him, as well the images he was projecting on him.

One of them being he would have his way with Charles right here, right now. Another having him stay late tonight and teasing him maliciously until he’s practically begging to be fucked.

If Lehnsherr wants to tease him, then so be it. He’ll just have to tease right back. Amourious flirting won’t cut it with Lehnsherr, no, Charles must go to the _extremes_ to let him know where he stands with him.

The first thing Charles did was he bought tighter pants, heading to store right after he got out of work that day, surprised Lehnsherr didn’t hold him back to fulfill one of his daydreams.

The second thing Charles did, well, he went home and relaxed. He turns on the TV, starting to scroll through the movie channel. He stops when he sees _Legally Blonde_ playing.

 _Okay I’m going to show a little maneuver my mother taught me in junior high. In my experience, it has a ninety eight percent success rate of getting a man’s attention and when used appropriately, it has an eighty three percent rate of return on dinner invitation._ Elle says encouragingly through the TV screen.

 _Wow_. Paulette says in awe.

 _It’s called the ‘bend and snap’. Watch this_. Elle steps away from the manicuring table, starting to demonstrate the bend and snap. _Now you try!_

Charles stands up then, trying out the bend and snap with the actresses in the movie. Charles practices it a couple of times till he successful gets it down. He smiles proudly to himself and cannot wait to _actually_ try it out tomorrow.

Speaking of tomorrow, Charles finishes the final preparations for the presentation. The prototype of the tablet was made that afternoon. Hank stopped by as promised, explaining the whole tablet to them and how it works.

“It will only reveal Mutant Media. If there’s any other additional apps you like on here as well, just let me know and I can program them in,” Hank explains. “It also comes in a variety of colors, is there one you’d like in particular?”

“I think crimson would look nice,” Charles suggests, making Lehnsherr flash him a shark-like grin.

“I like your way of thinking Charles,” he takes a sip from his morning espresso. “Crimson is my favorite color.”

Charles was pretty sure his cheeks turned crimson in that moment. He didn’t know it was Lehnsherr’s favorite color, he just thought it would look well since the covers of Mutant Media are usually crimson...

Regardless, the tablet was made and everything was ready for the meeting.

The morning of, Charles left the house wearing his new black slacks, which were very clingy to his waistline and hugged his ass. It accented it quite nicely, surly capturing Lehnsherr’s attention. He also wore a white button down, undoing a few of the top buttons to give a small peek at his lightly freckles chest. Charles went and did a coffee run as well as grabbing pastries for everyone to enjoy during the meeting.

When he arrives at work, he immediately goes to the conference room, coming a little early to see Lehnsherr was still setting up. “Morning,” Charles greets him as he sets down the container of pastries.

“Morning, Charles,” Lehnsherr’s eyes scan him, a sly smirk forming on his face. “Would you mind getting the prototype? It’s still in my office,” his eyes starting to focus on Charles’ face.

“Not at all,” he turns around then, feeling Lehnsherr’s eyes go straight to his ass. Charles takes the opportunity to then pretend to tie his shoe, bending down ever so slowly as he does so. He spends about a minute bent over, before he slowly stands back up.

An image comes into his head of him being locked in this room, laid on the conference table, and be maliciously pounded into by Lehnsherr. Charles let’s a small smile play on his lips, knowing his techniques were working.

He quickly goes into Lehnsherr’s office and grabs the tablet, which was on his desk, before going back to the conference room where he sees it starting to fill up with people. Charles quickly hands the tablet to Lehnsherr before taking a seat upfront.

Lehnsherr starts the meeting, starting to explain the tablet to anyone and what it will do. “Generations of mutants are growing. We must target them, make them interested in Mutant Media.”

“And how much will this cost?” The receptionist asks, taking a dainty bite out of a croissant Charles got.

“Well Emma, it should be only around fifty dollars, which is very much affordable considering how expensive tablets usually are,” Lehnsherr responds a little condescendingly before returning to his speech, his eyes looking over Charles before doing so.

Charles can see Emma out of the corner of his eyes roll her eyes at Lehnsherr. “Clearly,” she mutters, loud enough for everyone to hear but Lehnsherr ignores it.

When the meeting was over, Lehnsherr calls Charles to hang back. He sits down across from Charles, a serious Look crossing over his face. “Something wrong?” Charles asks, trying to hide his flusteredness he was now feeling.

“I want you to be honest with me, Charles. Can you do that?” Charles nods, feeling a slight heat rise to his cheeks. How did he already figure it out? “Do you think this is the right approach?”

Charles blinks at the question. “With?”

“The tablet,” he replies, looking over Charles again but with slight concern. “Did you tune out during my whole speech?” He laughs off Charles’ dumbfounded look. “But do you?”

“Think it’s the right approach? Yes, of course it is. I feel it’s just what this company needs,” he replies more confidently. “I would’ve never suggested it if I didn’t think it would benefit the company.” Charles looks over Lehnsherr’s face with concern. “Are you having doubts?”

Lehnsherr shrugs, leaning back a little in the chair he was in. “Some, but I trust your judgement. If you think it’s good, then it’s good,” he stands then, looking down at Charles rather kindly. “Thank you, Charles.”

“Of course, sir,” he gives a kind smile to him as he watches him walk back to his office. Charles follows him out, thinking about this ‘nice side’ he just saw of Lehnsherr.

Perhaps Lehnsherr wasn’t so bad at all, not the asshole everyone says he is. He’s heard multiple things about him from coworkers, but Charles never really experienced any rudeness or wickedness from Lehnsherr at all. It may be the fact that he wants to fuck him, but regardless of that, Lehnsherr has been rather _kind_ to Charles from day one. Maybe he has a soft spot for him.

Regardless of this soft spot, Charles still acts professional, despite his attempts at teasing and flirtation.

“Charles?”

“Yes sir?” Charles returns from his thoughts to look at Lehnsherr.

“I’ve been thinking and I think we should only release fifty tablets at once, the starting date should be next Wednesday,” Lehnsherr explains with the tablet in his hands.

“Wednesday is Halloween, do you think that will be effective?” Charles asks with slight concern.

Lehnsherr’s eyes narrow on him. “I don’t see how it won’t be effective. “It’s just an ordinary day.”

“Yes, but,” Charles stops himself there, seeing an annoyed look cross of Lehnsherr’s face.

“Are you questioning my strategies, Charles?” Lehnsherr’s tone was starting to sound condescending, making Charles starting to be slightly offended.

“I just don’t think it’s the right move, that’s all,” he leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, standing his ground. “People are going to be out getting ready and going to parties, no one is going to have time to go out and buy a tablet. I’m sorry sir, but it’s not a smart move.”

Charles found himself starting to be rather amused by Lehnsherr’s annoyance, he likes challenging him. “What do you think is a good move then?”

“Release five today, twenty five on Monday, and the last twenty the following Friday. Sell them today for only thirty, then fifty on Monday, and seventy five on Friday. The demand for them will go up since people will start to want them more,” he says rather proudly.

“And how exactly are you going to go about this, Charles?”

Charles starts to smile a little slyly. “You’ll see.” Lehnsherr gives him a questioning look. “By eight tonight, I’ll have all five sold, I promise you.”

“You think you can get that done in eight hours?” Charles nods. “Alright, Charles. By eight tonight, I expect you to be back here with all of that done, understand?” Charles once again nods and leaves Erik’s office then, quickly calling up Hank.

“Hank, how long did it take you to make the tablet?” Charles strides over to the elevators, clicking the button to go down five floors.

“About an hour, why?”

“Do you think you can have have five of them done by four?” He drums his fingers against his thigh as he slowly watches the elevator descend.

“Great, thank you Hank. I owe you one,” he hangs up then and calls up Raven. “Raven, you know that thing you said to me once, do you mind if I use it?”

“No?” Raven says rather confused on the other end. “Go right ahead I guess.”

Charles thanks her before hanging up and stepping out of the elevators, over to the tech department. “Who wants to earn fifty dollars by helping me for an hour?”

“I’ll do it,” a blonde says. “Make it seventy five and I’ll help you for two.”

“Done,” Charles walks over to him, seeing this guy looked only a few years younger than him. “Is there a way where you can get control of every screen in this vicinity?” The blonde lets a sly smirk show and nods.

By two in the afternoon, Charles’ plan was already in motion. He just needed Hank to arrive. “Do you think this will work?” The blonde, Charles found his name was Alex, asks.

“It should,” he keeps his eye on the time, thankful he still has a six hour window. “Thank you again, Alex,” he hands him the money as promised.

“And thank you. Nice doing business with you, Charles,” he gives him a small smile.

Charles gives a nod before bolting down the stairs, finding Hank in the parking garage, a cardboard box in his hands. “These are them?”

“All five of them,” Hank gives him a small smile as he hands him the box. “Your boss contacted me. I see you already need more by Monday. I got a lot of work ahead of me.”

“Once again Hank, I owe you,” he smiles before calling goodbye over his shoulder as he gets out into the street and over into the coffee shop. He takes a seat right up front, anxiously tapping his foot as he waits.

Charles watches the front door like a hawk. It wasn’t until about an hour in when a teenage girl with red hair walks in, looking around until her eyes meet Charles’. She slowly approaches him. “Are you X?”

“I am,” Charles gives a kind smile. “And you are?”

“Mutant and Proud,” she hands him thirty dollars and Charles exchanges her with a tablet. “This is so cool!” The girl awes at tablet, shifting it around in her hands. “I love the color.”

“Enjoy,” Charles beams at her before she leaves the shop.

The next person comes in about twenty minutes later. It was two girls this time, one with bright white hair, another in a bright yellow jacket. They both come over to Charles, beaming. “Mutant And Proud,” they both say together. Charles smiles at them, giving them both tablets.

There was a large gap between them and the fourth person, who came around a quarter to five. It was a man, looking a couple years older than Charles. He was very large and gruff looking, looked like the kind of guy that would rip your head off if you looked at him the wrong way. “You the guy?” Charles gives a nod. “Mutant and Proud,” he hands Charles the money and takes the tablet from him. “It’s for my daughter,” he explains.

“I hope she enjoys it,” Charles smiles happily at the man, who gives him a nod before walking out.

The last person came around half past five, the man giving Charles the chills. He was in a crisp black suit, had spiky brown hair, and had a devilish look in his eyes. “Mutant and Proud.” Charles gives a small smile and hands him the last tablet.

After the man leaves, Charles pockets the cash and discards the box before walking back over to the office. By the time he gets to Lehnsherr’s office, it was almost six.

“All done?” Lehnsherr asks with slight surprise as he sees Charles back so early.

“Here’s all the money,” Charles takes the money out of his pocket and sets in on his desk. “All five of them sold within an hour or so within each other.”

Lehnsherr picks up the money, quickly counting it to see it was all there. “Very impressive, Charles. So tell me,” he leans over on his desk. “How did you do it?”

“I called Hank first, asking if he could make more, then I called my sister, with her permission to use something she once told to me,” he finally takes a seat at the chair across from him. “Then I went down to tech, got help from Alex, he deserves a promotion honestly, where we set up a puzzle. First five people to figure out what it said got the tablet. We displayed it on all devices within just a few miles from this office.”

Lehnsherr looks very impressed, making Charles starting to smile. “And what was the key to the puzzle?”

Charles smiles sheepishly then. “It’s on your monitor, you should check.”

“And what will I receive in return if I figure it out?” Lehnsherr looks at Charles then with a hunger in his eyes, already having an idea in mind.

“You let us have a party on Halloween.”

Lehnsherr barks out a laugh. “And how will that benefit me?”

Charles shrugs in reply. “Gives you a chance to dress up, see everyone dressed up, eat food, drink, have fun,” he says simply.

“Alright,” Lehnsherr turns to his monitor then as Charles smiles to himself. He has a soft spot for him.

Charles watches as Lehnsherr studies the monitor for nearly five minutes. “Need help, sir?”

Lehnsherr rolls his eyes at him before turning to face him. “Mutant and Proud. And it’s after hours Charles, call me Erik.” Charles glances at his watch then to see it was already past six. “You can have the party Wednesday and since it’s your idea, you can organize it.”

“Gladly,” Charles smiles slyly then. “Do you have a preference on anything?”

“No,” Erik replies rather sharply. “I trust you to do whatever you please.”

“Alright,” Charles agrees. “What are you going to go as?”

Erik barks out another laugh. “You expect me to dress up too?” Charles innocently nods, making Erik laugh more.

“You are the boss, you should.”

“And why should I?” The hunger returns in his eyes again, leaning forward on his elbows like he did before.

Before Charles could respond, Emma barges in. “I’m done for the night, I’ll see you Monday.”

“Have a good night, Emma,” Erik replies, not taking his eyes off of Charles. Emma exchanges a weird look between them before leaving them alone.

“I think dressing up will greatly benefit you, Erik,” Charles leans forward in his chair then.

“Will it now?” Charles nods. “How so?”

Charles smiles slyly then, starting to lean closer, starting to sit to on the edge of the chair. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“What’s the fun in waiting?” Erik stands then, coming around the side of his desk and leaning against the front of it, making Charles sit back. When he does, Erik crouches down to his height, resting a hand on his knee. “It just builds more temptation to do what you want,” he slowly slides his hand up Charles’ thigh, making him suck in a breath. “I have a better suggestion, Charles. Would you like to hear it?” Charles gives a quick nod, trying not to focus on how close Erik’s hand was on his thigh. “Let me take you out to dinner tonight and I’ll dress up Wednesday.”

Charles lets out a breath and nods. “Alright, dinner it is. Where to?”

“There’s this new Thai place that opened just around the block. Does that sound good?” Charles nods and stands then, making Erik’s hand drop from his thigh.

Charles shrugs on his coat and grabs his things before walking out of the office with Erik. They walk over to the elevators, both of them quietly stepping in, watching as the doors close. The ride down to the garage level was oddly quiet, as well as the walk to the restaurant. Erik did however walk very close to Charles on the way to the restaurant, also holding the door open for him when they arrive.

The restaurant had a very dim, peaceful lighting to it, making it almost appear romantic. Charles follows Erik who follows the waiter to a booth, seating them and handing them both menus. Charles pretends to study the menu, he already knows what he wants to order. He looks up and looks about the restaurant, seeing its fairly packed for a Friday evening. His eyes stop when he sees the guy he sold the tablet to earlier, smiling brightly at his dinner mate. “Is that Emma?”

Erik looks up at him then with a slightly confused expression. “Where?”

“Three o’clock,” Erik turns his head subtly to look, before looking back over at Charles with a sour expression. “What?”

“That man she’s with, he’s the CEO of Mutant Media,” he grumbles. “He’s a real ass.”

Charles looks at the man then back at Erik with guilt written all over his face. “I may have possibly sold him a tablet earlier,” he mumbles.

“You sold one of our tablets to Sebastian Shaw, the CEO?” Charles gives a small nod, trying to prepare himself for him to get mad. Instead, Erik surprises Charles by cracking a smile and starting to laugh. “You just got me out of a meeting,” he shakes his head as he laughs more.

“You’re not mad?” Charles asks cautiously with a hint of surprise.

“No, of course I’m not,” he takes a sip of his water, a smile still present on his face. “Corporate was going to get their hands on it any day now. Hopefully they’re pleased with it.” The waiter comes then, both of them ordering the same thing, chicken pad Thai. “You’ve greatly benefited this company just in the short time you’ve worked here, Charles. I cannot thank you enough.”

Charles feels a heat rise to his cheeks, a modest smile forming on his face. “Erik-

“I’m serious, Charles,” he interjects. “Hiring you was honestly the best decision I’ve made.”

Charles feels his chest flutter from Erik’s words. His mind starts to wander if Erik feels more than just lust for him. The thought lingers in his mind throughout the rest of dinner as well as the walk back to the office. “I had a good time,” Charles smiles as he starts to walk over to his car, only parking a few spaces away from Erik. “See you Monday.”

“See you Monday,” Erik’s eyes scan over him like usual, Charles takes the opportunity to turn around and pretend to drop his keys, doing a slow bend and snapping back up before he gets in his car and drives home.

When Charles got home, he just kept thinking about Erik and he didn’t quite know why. He starts to think if tonight was a date.

“It was a date,” Raven says the next day after Charles tells her everything while they were shopping for Halloween costume. She pulls out a short black dress and holds it up against her body. “Do you think I should go as a black cat this year or do something more creative?”

“You would make a great cat, as well as whatever else you have in mind,” he replies from the next aisle over, looking for a costume himself. “And why do you think it’s was a date?” He pulls out a sailor costume, debating if he should get it. He holds it up to show Raven, who smirks. “What?”

“I’m sure Erik will _love_ it,” she laughs and Charles rolls his eyes. “It was a date, Charles. No one just asks someone out to dinner for no reason, especially if it’s someone you know has a thing for you.”

Charles drapes the costume over his arm and sighs. “He doesn’t have a thing for me, it’s just lust,” he mutters.

“If it was just lust he would have acted on it already, Charles,” she points out.

“He’s not going to act on it because he’s my boss, Raven,” he retorts. “It would be highly inappropriate if we started dating.”

“So you like him?” Raven teases, giddiness starting to radiate through her. “You’re blushing! You have a thing for Erik!”

“I don’t,” Charles tries to be firm which was pointless, he was already blushing too much. “Fine,” he sighs defeatedly. “I may have a small, minuscule even, crush on him. Happy?”

Raven beams at him. “Very, now let's go buy these, I’m starving.” Charles shakes his head at himself as he follows Raven to the checkout.

He was actually wishing this weekend would go by quickly. He was anxious to get back to work, make more sales on the tablets. Charles was also looking forward to planning the Halloween party too. He starts to wonder if Erik’s going to dress up as promised, Charles was rather eager to find out.

To his dismay, the weekend was very slow, but soon Charles was back at work. He did everyone’s coffee run that morning, getting to Lehnsherr’s office to find out the tablets have already sold out for the day. “Really? That’s amazing!” Charles hands him his coffee with a smile on his face before taking his seat across from him.

“Don’t tell me you told me so,” Lehnsherr warns, a kind smile on his face.

“I wasn’t, but now that you mention it,” Charles laughs and Lehnsherr shakes his head at him.

“Don’t get too cocky,” Lehnsherr teases. “We still have twenty more to sell by Friday. From there, we will start selling them regularly,” Charles nods in agreement, taking a sip from his tea. “I’ve decided to hire Hank as well. His contributions will greatly benefit this company.”

Charles smiles at that, glad to know he’ll be working with him. He feels a sense of jealousy, realizing it’s coming from Lehnsherr. Charles feels a sense of his own hope rising in him, perhaps Lehnsherr does have feelings for Charles. He was curious, but he would rather find out from Lehnsherr himself than having to read his mind. Charles would never in the first place, he wouldn’t invade someone’s privacy like that, especially Lehnsherr’s. He still continued to tease him throughout the day and onto the next, confirming his suspicions when he would get the reactions he expected out of him.

On Wednesday, Charles was very excited for work. He arrives in his sailor costume, thankful he wasn’t the only one wearing a costume as well. He compliments Emma’s costume when he hands her her latte, seeing she was dressed as an angel.

“Thank you, Charles,” she gives a rather icy smile. “I’m looking forward to tonight, it should be fun.” Charles responds in a smile before heading into Lehnsherr’s office, a small pout forming on his lips.

“You didn’t dress up?” He hands him his coffee, Lehnsherr’s eyes roam over his costume.

“No, excuse me,” he brushes past Charles and out of his office. Charles hears him dismiss everyone for today, telling them to return later tonight before the party. Lehnsherr comes back in after, Charles hears the click of the lock when he does. “Take a seat, Charles. I’d like to talk to you for a moment.”

Charles sits in his usual seat, his eyes following Lehnsherr as he sits across from him. “Something wrong, sir?”

Lehnsherr shakes his head, his eyes meeting Charles’. “Something has caught my attention, I’ve been blind to finally realize it now.”

“What is it that you’ve realized?” Charles starts to feel a slight nervousness, watching as Lehnsherr stands and comes around his desk, standing in front of him now.

“As you’re well aware, I have a mutation of magnetism, making me able to have a sense of most metal objects,” he crouches down to Charles level. “Remember when you dropped your keys Friday night?” Charles nods, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. “It’s quite odd that they didn’t make a sound when they fell to the ground. Even odder when I didn’t feel them drop at all. Don’t you think that’s strange, Charles?”

Charles gulps down his nervousness. “I-I suppose,” he stumbles.

Lehnsherr rests his hand on his thigh, leaning in closer. “You’ve been teasing me, Charles. Haven’t you?”

Charles opens his mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. He has been teasing Lehnsherr back for teasing Charles in the first place.

“I have,” he admits confidently, finding his voice again. “What are you going to do about it?” Lehnsherr gives a sly smirk as his hand roams further up Charles’ thigh.

“I’m going to make you pay,” he smashes their lips together then, making Charles practically melt on the inside. Lehnsherr was an amazing kisser, already working Charles’ mouth open to give his tongue more room to explore.

Charles moans against his mouth as he feels him palming him through his costume. “Erik,” he gasps against his lips.

Erik pulls away, his green eyes already darkened with lust. “Stand up,” he orders, taking a step back for Charles to do so. When he does, Erik pushes him against the desk, bending him over. He pushes his costume pants down, taking a moment to admire his ass before he gives it a firm slap, making Charles yelp. “I’ve wanted to do this since the first day you’ve walked into my office.”

“I know,” Charles feels himself grow harder as Erik slaps him again. “God Erik... _more_.”

“More?” Erik questions and Charles nods his head, resting it on his arms. “I’ll give you more alright.”

Charles didn’t feel any more slaps, but soon felt something cool enter him, shortly followed by another. “Oh fuck,” he spreads his legs further apart as he feels the paperweights starting to go further inside of him. He feels one of them starting to heat up as the other gets colder. “Fuck fuck _Erik_ ,” the cool ball brushes up against his prostate, making him cry out. He felt his cock brushing up against Erik’s desk, starting to move against it for some sort of friction.

He is turned around then, watching as Erik takes him into his mouth, all the way down to the base. Charles throws his head back as he moans lowly, feeling Erik sucking down hard. He knew he was already getting close. Erik must’ve detected it too since he now pulled off, the balls still roaming their way inside of him. “Do you want to come?”

“Y-yes,” he gasps breathlessly.

“Shame,” he replies dryly; Charles feels the paperweights come out of him. One of them changes shape midair, morphing into a ring-sized band which slides over his cock. “Maybe I’ll let you,” he takes his pants off, sliding them down to his ankles. Erik pushes Charles back to lay down on the desk. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see now won’t we?” Erik places himself in between his legs, already starting to thrust hard and fast into him.

“Fuck fuck Erik,” Charles reaches for his cock to get some stimulation, but Erik brushes his hand away. He grips his hips tightly, pounding faster and faster, pulling out to come over Charles’ stomach. “Erik,” he pants. “P-please.”

Erik has pity on him, releasing the ring and taking Charles back into his mouth. It only took for Erik to suck down a couple times before Charles was crying out his name as he finishes in his mouth. Erik pulls off and kisses him tenderly on the lips. Charles could taste himself, but he couldn’t care less. “Charles, I might have to fire you now,” Erik says as he pulls away, running a hand through Charles’ hair.

“What? Why?” Charles tries to catch his breath as he stares at Erik with confusion.

“Because liebling,” he gives him a kind smile. “I can’t keep doing _this_ and taking you out to dates while you work for me. It would be unprofessional.”

“Like this isn’t?” Charles lets out a breathless laugh. “We’ll keep it professional, and if we don’t, it’ll give you more reasons to punish me,” he smirks and presses their lips back together.

It was the day of Charles’ four month anniversary for working for Mutant Media that he realized he was in love with Erik Lehnsherr.

He was sitting in Erik’s lap as Erik was finishing up the day’s work. “We should celebrate tonight,” he suggests, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Celebrate how amazing you are,” he presses a kiss to his lips then, kissing him lovingly. “I love you, Charles.”

“I love you too, Erik,” he smiles and presses their lips back together.

It was a few months after that where Erik told Charles his news.

“You got promoted? Erik, that’s amazing!” Charles wraps his arms tightly around him. “Where to?”

“Corporate, which means I won’t be at the office anymore,” he wraps his arms around his waist and grins down at him. “I’m promoting you to my job, Charles.”

Charles’ eyes go wide then. “You’re letting me run Mutant Media?” Erik nods, his grin growing even more. “Erik, I don’t know what to say.”

“You could say yes,” Erik sinks down to one knee then, taking Charles’ hand in his. “Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world?”

“I will,” Charles beams, crouching down to Erik’s level to seal their lips together in a passionate kiss.

It was the following summer when Erik and Charles married, then the following winter where they welcomed a son, Peter, and a daughter, Wanda.

Even though they saw each other every day after work, Charles would call meetings with corporate every other week, him and Erik both lingering behind after everyone left to put more use into the conference room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For once there’s no angst :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! This was really fun to write!


End file.
